


Gem Adventures

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that is basically me adding in my OCs into the actual episodes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gem Adventures

Story is WIP


End file.
